Dear Friends
by leona the lioness
Summary: When Starfire dies on a mission, she tell the Titans to look under her bed, and when they do they find something unexpected, but amazing none the less. ROBSTAR. CHARACTER DEATH. WARNING.


The warning bells rang from the jewelry store, alerting everyone that there had indeed been a robbery there, if the shattered glass didn't give it away. The night was cool, the moon full and the air crisp. The man making off with a bag of jewels had undoubtedly hoped to be shrouded by shadows as he made his getaway.

He wasn't even that bad, just a robber, no powers or anything, in fact he was out of shape, and his car was a junker that made Cyborg shudder.

Robin had yelled a 'titans Go!" halfheartedly, and it was easy to bring down the human, Ravens powers surrounding him. The man struggled, his cliché ski mask covering his features, which were contorted in rage. But it was over in only the lightest snap of the violet eyed girls pale fingertips.

Cyborg just looked at the guy, "Why did he show up on the scanner, I mean, he isn't even a threat."

Robin still watched the man tentatively, before flicking his eyes to the boy with the robot parts, "Don't be so sure Cyborg. We've been caught off guard befo-"

But Robin didn't finish his thought, because suddenly there was a screech of warning from the green bird circling above them, and the deafening bang of a gun.

And then Starfire was on the ground.

Robin yelled her name, bolting to her side in an instant. The bullet had hit her, piercing her body in a way that would be fatal for a human. Starfire blinked up at him, her red blood coating her fingertips as it spread around her on the pavement at alarming speeds.

"Robin…' she weakly murmured, looking up at him, "I believe something is wrong…"

The boy wonder shook his head, "no way star..." he said fiercely, "you'll be alright..."

The group looked at the girl with the green eyes brokenly, and all she could do was grin up at robin, no matter how bitter it looked with blood painting her teeth red. "Robin… I know when you are lying."

The boy looked taken aback, and he heard something being shattered behind him, he later found out beast boy had turned into something that didn't look like it came from earth and shattered the remaining windows of the jewelry store. Cyborg had practically incinerated the dudes' car.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes before spilling over, "B-beneath… my… bed…' she coughed out, sputtering weakly before going limp in Robin's arms.

In a flash or red eyes and tentacles, the robber died, his neck snapped in half.

TT

When they got home everyone was numb.

_If only I had moved faster. _Beast Boys mind screamed to him,

_If I hadn't underestimated him. _Cyborgs thoughts echoed.

Raven was clouded with, _If only my powers had held,_

And Robin… _I should have died instead._

They were all too caught up in their own pain to remember Starfires message, that is, until weeks later a soft churring came from under her bed when they realized they had to clean out her room. BB coaxed Silky out gently, and soon had also pulled out boxes as well.

The label of one was _friends_ in stars loopy scrawl.

They opened it, blindly, emotions bringing back her final words, and soon the tape and pieces off the box were scattered in their haste to get to what was inside.

There were four letters and one post it inside the tattered remains of the cardboard.

The sticky note read:

_Friends,_

_I suppose this means I lost in battle,_

_inside I enclosed letters to each of _

_you. Please do read them._

The titans shared a glance, then reached for their respective letters.

_Cyborg,_

_I hope my passing hasn't been too hard on you friend, you need your strength. I know it is much to ask, but you have to keep the team strong. They will all deal in different ways, as will you, but you are the strongest there. Robin will hole himself up, I fear Raven may lose control, and Beast Boy… he will blame himself… you will as well, undoubtedly, but it was not your fault. You did not make the death blow, and you are not the cause. We were good friends, and I will always miss you. _

_Please, for your own sake if not theirs, do not blame yourself._

_Your friend,_

_Starfire._

It was then Cy noticed the small droplets of water on his note, and he folded it back into the envelope to reread later. He wiped at his eyes, and looked to the ceiling. He simply muttered a promise to keep them safe.

_Beast Boy,_

_Dear friend, I know you blame yourself already, I can feel it. There was nothing for you to do. On my planet, we believe in fate. This was simply mine. BB, my fate was probably dark, but my destiny was so much bigger. My fate was to die, however it happened. But my destiny was to find you all and conquer great evil with you, my friends. My destiny was as bright as your sense of humor. You always made me laugh…_

_It is not your fault Beast Boy, you know that. And I couldn't have asked for a better life._

_Your friend, _

_Starfire_

Beast boy clung to the paper, crinkling it slightly, before tucking it away, and flying out the open window with the envelope clutched in his beak.

_Raven,_

_You are strong, and you can beat the demons inside you wage war with every day. I had always thought Tamaranians were warriors, but now I see the true fighter is you. You were my best girl friend. And it seems you still are. I know I was not ideal for you, because we are so different, but now I hope that I can offer you assistance. My passing was not your fault my friend, and you have family all around you or if you wish to talk._

_Please don't shut them out._

_Starfire_

Raven disappeared through a hole in the floor, tearstained paper clutched tightly in her hands.

She would not let herself lose this battle. For Starfires sake.

_Robin,_

_I have saved your letter for last, and it is the one I am most dreading. As I write this I am on the roof, with you, I passed this off as a mere journal entry, if you can remember. That is the only time I have told you a lie. _

_Best Friend Robin, I know you. You will shut yourself into your room, and lock your friends out. That is not the way. They will only worry for you more. When I died I am sure you were there to keep me company, and to help me onto the next life. I am sorry you saw that. But there was nothing you could have done. This world is a hard one, but a… kind one._

_On Tamaran I would be a princess, perhaps empress. I would protect my people, and probably still be alive at this moment. But it would have been a life wasted. If I had to die a thousand deaths, and live just as many lives, I would wish to spend each with you. And the team. _

_I am almost out of ink in the scale I have brought from Tamaran. So I haven't the time to fix that error._

_In all my days lived, none have been as happy as when I am with the Teen Titans._

_And Robin… I know it is selfish of me to say such a thing when you may never act on it now, but I love you. _

_It is a good life I have lived, Boy Wonder, make yours the same._

_Your friend,_

_Star_

Robins hand spasmed in Starfires bed sheets as the tears fell for all he had lost.

Because he had loved her too.

AN: headcannon. The scale allowed her to write that the moment she died, all that she had ever wanted to say would be written on the paper.


End file.
